Necesito vacaciones!
by RonyHermione
Summary: Dan las vacaciones en Howarts y los chicos las pasan juntos.  HG&RW , HP&GW , LL&NL .
1. Chapter 1

I need a holydays!

Este fic trata principalmente de Ron y Hermione , pero tambien salen Luna / Neville , Harry / Ginny.  
>Es despues del sexto a o , pero antes del septimo.<p>

Capitulo 1: Ginny ,padres , Ginny.

Querido diario:  
>Al fin un poco de tiempo libre . Creo que me lo merecía. No se porque , pero este ha sido uno de los peores años que he tenido en Howarts, si se porque , hay un motivo , un motivo con nombre y apellido , ya sabes cual es ,no? Acertaste mi querido amigo inerte en el que escribo mis sentimientos(sin ofender , no te enfades) Lavender Brown. Esa ... esa... pija, irremediable , rubia de bote , pija ... no , eso ya lo he dicho... Espera, espera:<br>pija , irremediable , rubia de bote , aprovechada , discriminadora , empalagosa , buena para nada , y , y UNA ROBANOVIOS!  
>Bueno , pero eso ya ha pasado , espera otra vez ... robanovios ? por qué dije eso?<br>Bueno puede que sea porque a mi me gusta Ron ... pero , qué ? de donde saco que me gusta Ronald Weasley? a mi... Hermione Granger!  
>Bueno , besos diariooo... :)<p>

Hermione cerró con delicadeza el diario y lo metió en una de las maletas.  
>-Nos vemos Howarts...-Dijo mientras suspiraba ensimismada mirando desde aquel banco del patio todas las torres de Howarts.<br>Un grito de alegria la saco de su ensimismamiento.  
>- Hermsssss ! Escucha Herms! - Una pelirroja con pecas poco notadas se acercaba Hermione con un telefono móvil en mano.-Herms , deprisa , llamamos a tus padres para ver si podías...-se tapó la boca- vamos a pasar el verano en la Madriguera , Herms , te vendrías?<br>- Que ocultas Ginevra ?-dijo sabiendo que la chica odiaba su nombre real.  
>-Nada , chica ...-dijo dándole el móvil- Son tus padres.<br>-Bien Ginny...- cogió el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con su madre.

_Hermione , cariño , deberias ir a casa de tu amiga , aqui no ibas a hacer nada , nos hemos mudado a un pueblo y esta practicamente vacio y nosotros trabajaqmos hasta en verano , recuerdas?  
>-Si , mami , entonces no nos veremos hasta un tiempo.<br>-Si , hija, te echare de menos.  
>-Y yo mamá .-Se despidi y colgó el móvil, mirando con cara de sospechas a Ginny.<p>

- Qué ?- Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.  
>-Ginny , te conozco.<br>-Y yo a ti Herms.  
>-No te salgas del asunto.<br>-Bien

- Me quieres decir que tramas?

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

- NO NO Y NO , no te dire que detras de La Madriguera hay una playa preciosa a la que te vamos a llevar como regalo sorpresa por ser tan buena amiga!-Dijo , y acabo con una sonrisa , sin darse cuenta de que lo habia soltado todo.

- Enserio Ginny? Por que no lo dijiste? Me hubiera preparado.

-Es una sorpresa para...,espera , como lo sabes? Ayyy , que lo he dicho toooooooooooooodo , por favor Hermione no digas que se me ha escapado , que me matan , despues de lo que ha costado poner el cartel que dice''gracias Hermione''- La chica se quedo pensativa un rato - e-eso... tampoco...lo digas...-dijo mientras echaba una risilla de inocencia.

-Tranquila , estoy sellada , pero ... siempre tuve una duda sobre tu familia...

- Qué ?

-Molly es muy inteligente , así que de d nde sacais la torpeza?- Ginny puso cara de , ''a mi no te refieres no?'',y en ese momento aparació por la puerta el padre de los Wesley con unas gafas de sol en la cabeza y pregunto:

-Chicas , habeis visto mis gafas de sol? Las llevo buscando todo el día y...

-En tu cabeza , papá .-Ginny le interrumpio.

-Pregunta contestada - Afirmó Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

I need a holydays!  
>Capitulo 2: Llegada sorpresa.<br>- Y bien?-Dijo Ginny mientras se ponia de rodillas- Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
>-Que si , Ginny , que voy a ir.-Dijo Hermione adormecida en su cama.<br>Era la tarde del dia que la peliroja le desvelo la sorpresa , y Hermione se estaba echando una siesta.  
>-Bien , vistete, que nos vamos - Pero ahora ? No puede ser despues?<br>-Tenemos que ir a llamar a Luna, ir al centro comercial a comprarnos los bikinis , llamar a los chicos para que se compren los bañadores,y...  
>-Bien , vale voy!<br>-Vale , lo primero es...-Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba una larga lista-Llamar a Luna , vamos!  
>Hermione se vistio a toda prisa , y bajo con Ginny a la sala de estar de La el telefono y telefonearon a Luna.<br>-Que estais haciendo ? - Una rubia se acerco por detras dandoles un susto.  
>-Luna!-Gritaron al unisono , mientras se avalanzaban a darle un abrazo.<br>-Cuándo has llegado?-Pregunto Hermione.  
>-Ommg, pues ahora mismo , bueno ya hace un rato , exactamente...-Dijo mientras miraba el reloj.<br>-Vale,vale , nos hemos enterado...-Dijo Ginny.-Vienes?  
>-Al centro comercial -Aclaro Hermione.<br>-Claro , Mione , pero una cosita , van a venir los chicos ?  
>-Lo preguntas por Neville , verdad? Pillina...-Dijo Ginny sonriendo.<br>-No , no , en absoluto , lo digo por...por saber...-Dijo Luna medio roja.  
>-Aja , si , si ,por saber...-Dijo una Hermione sarcastica.-Pero... lleva razon , vienen?<br>-Cuñada , tu tambien?-Pregunto Ginny , con un muy falso tono de asombro.  
>-Que no me llames tu cuñada , Ginny...-Dijo Hermione como un tomate.<br>-Vale, vale , y a vuestra pregunta , si vienen...Aiiii...-Dijo Ginny ,mientras sacaba del bolsillo del pantalon una foto de Harry y la besuqueaba comom una loca.  
>-Vamos Luna , te ayudo a subir las maletas -Dijo una Hermione muy divertida.<br>-Gracias Herms , vamos-Contesto Luna , dejando atras la escenita que estaba formando su amiga.  
>En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta Ron , Harry y Neville , que miraron con cara de ''que hace esta loca?''a Ginny.<br>-Que haces hermana?-Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba.  
>-Na...nada-Contesto Ginny, guardando la foto, con la cara tan roja que parecia un tomate maduro, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rapido como para que Ron no se diera cuenta de que besuqueaba la foto de su amigo y esto provoco un ataque de risa por su parte. Ginny se acerco a Ron con una cara rojísima ,solo que esta vez no solo era de verg enza , sino que tambien influia la furia que ten a.<br>-Hermanito , jajaja , DILE ALGO Y TE ARRANCO EL POCO PELO QUE TIENES!  
>-Vale , Gin , me callo , tranquila...<br>-Tu hermana da miedo - Soltó Harry.  
>-No tanto como Hermione...-Dijo Ron mirando aterrorizado a la castaña , quien le respondio con una mirada de ''yo ayudo a Ginny a arrancarte el pelo''<br>-Vale ,ehhh... , hola Luna ...-Dijo Neville mirando a Luna- que guapa ...-susurro.  
>-Perdona?-Pregunto Luna con un rubor.<br>-Nada , nada ,que dejeis de pelear y vayamos ya al centro comercial.  
>-Si, mejor -Contestaron las chicas.<br>Cogieron el dinero y se fueron.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Lio comercial

-Bien chicos -dijo una seria Hermione- Nada de truquitos frente a mugles , vale Ginny?-dijo recordando la ultima vez.  
>- Ni para sorprender a un chico guapo?- Dijo picara , mientras observaba a Harry apretando los puños con fuerza.<br>-Ni para mugles no sn abede Howarts y pueden sobrevivir perfectamente sin hacerlo , entendio?

-OK sargenta Hermione - Dijeron al unisono.

-No tiene gracia - Dijo esta - Bueno , quien no ha estado nunca en un centro comercial mugle?-Tres de los chicos levantaron la mano. Eran Ron , Neville y Luna. Era logico que Harry hubiera estado , puesto que su estancia en verano la pasaba en una ciudad a Ginny , había estado un par de veces con Harry en el centro comercial , en la sala de juegos ,para ser curioso , pero Ginny pod a llegar a ser un poco marimacho , sin envargo en su casa era la niñita refinada de la que se enamoró Harry.  
>-Bien - Dijo Hermione-Puesto que la mitad de nosotros ya hemos estados , iremos por parejas.<br>-Enserio , Hermione , pareces una sargento...-Dijo Ron mientras pensaba ''una sargento preciosa''  
>-CALLA RON!-Dijo Hermione medio divertida , medio molesta.- Elegid con quien vais...<br>Ginny se fue con Luna a por complementos veraniegos , Harry se fue con Neville a ver deportes de playa , y Ron...  
>-Un momento Ronald ! , cuando dije por parejas , pense que yo iría con Luna , Ginny con Harry y tú con Neville!-dijo la casta a sin mas.<br>-Pues no , Herms , por que te molesta tanto ir conmigo?-pregunto Ron.  
>-Ronald , no me molesta ir contigo , digo como pensaba que ibamos a ir , es más , me alegro de ir contigo , porque me encanta ir contigo y me encantas tú!-La castaña se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho , miro al pelirrojo de reojo , el que estaba como un tomate, ''si el esta asi ,provablemente yo(que he soltado sin mas que me gusta , NO , que me encanta Ron),<br>estare como un camion de bomberos'' penso.-Ehh , ehh , me ... me encantas ...tu...tu camiseta , eso , he confundido el verbo , me encanta tu camiseta!-Improviso Hermione , pero , claramente se le veia el plumero.  
>-Bueno , tenemos ... -Dijo el pelirojo -...Que ir a comprar los bikinis y ba adores-concluyo Hermione .<br>-Si - afirmo Ron , y los dos comenzaron a andar hacia la seccion de ba adores.

Donde Ginny y Luna...  
>-Dijo una emocionada y sorprendida Luna - Este sitio es casi tan grande como Howa... como el colegio!<br>-Si , ya ves , los mugles son listos ...-afirmo Ginny - ...y buenos arquitectos.  
>-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , mira mira Ginny , que fresquito sale de esa rendija de la pared ! Crees que habra nargles sopladores ? Soplan para refrescar a la gente.<br>-Err...-dijo Ginny mirando extra ada a su amiga - sinceramente , no creo , Luna , es aire acondicionado .  
>-Ahh - Contesto Luna - que hay detras de esa cortina? - Dijo intrigada mientras se alaba un probador.<br>- Que cortina Luna?-Dijo Ginny , que estaba mirando las cremas protectoras; mientras se giraba hacia su amiga,y para su sorpresa ,Luna estaba abriendo la cortina de un probador.  
>-No la abras Luna!- Grito Ginny.<br>-Por que? Me pica la curiosidad , que puede pasar ? - Dijo una inocente Luna mientras descorria la cortina para encontrarse a una se ora mugle mayor , algo (bastante) sobrada de peso,  
>en ropa interior , probandose un vestido que le corresponderia a una mujer embarazada.<br>-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh - Gritaron Luna y la señora al unisono.  
>Ginny corrio hacia su amiga , la agarro de la mano y se la llevo corriendo , mientras la mugle las insultaba y amenazaba con llamar a policia.<br>''Probre Luna ''penso Ginny''va a estar traumatizada para toda su vida...'' Siguio pensando , mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.  
>- Como estas Luna ?-Pregunto Ginny.<br>-Quiero... necesito ir al ... creo que voy a vomitar! - Dijo mientras salia disparada , preguntando por los servicos a cada persona que veía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Vaya trauma!

-Harry , los mugles no saben que es el quidic , verdad?-Pregunto Neville .  
>-Noooo, por que?-Dijo Harry mientras miraba balones de futbol.<br>-Vale que sea torpe , pero sabes? Al menos me he percatado de que no hay nada respectivo al quidic.  
>-Llevas razon -Dijo Harry -Aqui hay un deporte llamado futbol , muy interesante , y hay otros de playa como waterpolo.<br>-Water... QUE? - Contesto Neville , mientras miraba a Harry con cara de ''estas loco'', para poco despues desviar su mirada a detras de Harry.  
>-Luna ?-Dijo Neville mientras se acercaba a una chica rubia a punto de desmayarse.<br>-No...lo...soporto...-Y se cayo , mientras Neville la recogia . - Que le habra pasado? Bueno , hay que llevarla a enfermería.  
>-Si-Dijo Harry , y entre los dos la cogieron a cuestas y la llevaron.<br>Cuando Luna desperto lo primero que dijo fue: '' Señora mayor en ropa interior!'' , bueno , mas bien lo grito.  
>-Pobre Luna , debe haber sufrido un golpe extremadamente fuerte... - Dijo Neville.<br>-No - nego el enfermero- la chica debe haber visto algo muy extraño , demasiado para ella , asi que ha sufrido una especie de trauma.  
>-Ahhhhhhh-Dijo Neville<p>

Con Ron y Hermione.

-Mira , Ron , voy a probarme este bikini... , esperame porfavor ...-Dijo Hermione mientras entraba al probador.

''Cual me quedara mejor ?'' penso Hermione dudando entre un bikini precioso y un trikini que volver a loco a Ron.  
>Se decido a probarse el trikini'' Por que dije que me encanta Ron ? Sera que me gusta y no quiero admitirlo , uf...creo que...me estoy enamorando de Ronald Weasley''Hermione vio interrumpidos su pensamientos , cuano notó que abrian su cortina , y terminó a prisa de ponerse el trikini , y al darse cuenta de que la abria Ron se puso a gritarle.<p>

-RONALD WEASLEY , ERES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dijo haciendo que todos se giraran na ver que pasaba ahi-COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRIR ASI LA CORTINA?

Ron no sabia que hacer ''que guapisima esta con ese trikini '' penso ''y que bonita cuando se enfanda , wauuu''  
>siguio pensando , hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba hecha una furia y reacciono.<p>

-Los chicos estan en la enfermería , ha pasado algo...-Dijo Ron mientras procuraba no ponerse nervioso debido a la poca distancia que tenia con Hermione.

-Esta bien , te perdono , voy a vestirme .- Dijo mientras cerraba la termino salio y dijo:

-Yo me llevo el trikini y el bikini , rapido Ron , coge un par de bañadores y vamos a ver que ha pasado- Dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien - contesto Ron mientras cogia dos bañadores de hombre al azar y ambos salian corriendo hacia la enfermería.

En la enfermería...

-Vaya , llego la pareja de tortolitos , a saber que han estado haciendo que no venían-Dijo Harry divertido.  
>-Callate imbecil-Contest Ron.<br>-Al parecer Ginny tiene algo que decir.-Dijo Neville.  
>-Si... Yo se porque se ha desmayado , vereis Luna , es muy sensible ... y abrio la cortina de un probador...<br>-No me digas , habia un tio en ropa interior.-Salto Hermione - Ah no , sino tu ahora estarias diciendolo por ahi , que si que tableta , que si pectorales que si...-miro de reojo a la peliroja - Vale , me callo.  
>-Quien habia en el probador era ... unaseñoramayorenropainterior!- dijo del tiron.<p>

-VAYA TRAUMA!-Contestaron todos al unisono.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: La vieja gorda y confesiones.

-Por fin salimos de la enfermería!-Dijo Hermione haciendose aire con una revista de propaganda que se había encontrado.

-Ni que lo digas , ah dentro hacía una calor para morirse-Continuó Ginny- Pero lo importante esque Luna está bien.-  
>Concluyó .<p>

-Porque lo estás no?-dijo Neville preocupado.

-Si... Pero dudo mucho que se me borre esa imágen de la mente en mucho tiempo , mucho , mucho tiempo , MUCHO , MUCHO , MUCHO...

-Nos hemos enterado!-Le interrumpio Harry.-Dejemos el tema , no veis que hay una persona afectada con un fuerte trauma que es Luna?

-MUY MUY MUY ...-Harry interrumpio a Luna .

-Si , si , Luna , muy fuerte...-dijo-vale , hablando de otra cosa , para variar , Ron , que habeis hecho tú y Herms mientras estabamos en la enfermería?Por qué no creeras que voy a tragarme el rollo de que mirabais cosas , o si?

-Esto , nosotros ... Hemos ...comprado cosas , ya está , nada más...-Dijo Ron.

-Seguro cuñada ? - Dijo Ginny dirigiendsose a Hermione.

-QUE NO ME...-Dijo Hermione , que de repente se par - VIEJA GORDA!

-Que?-Dijo Ginny con cara de preocupacion - Lo sabía...- Continuó , esta vez girandose hacia Harry - He engordado , verdad?HE...HE ENGORDADO !NO , ES HORRIBLE! SOY UNA VIEJA GORDAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHH!

-No , Ginevra , idiota , bueno , si has engordado , pero...-dijo Hermione.

-Veis lo sabía-Dijo Ginny se alando a Hermione como si hubiera robado algo y ella fuera la policia.

-Que no Ginny , que me refiero a que esa vieja gorda - dijo señalando a una señora mayor.-Esta preguntando , por una chica rubia, que le abrio la cortina del probador , no sera ...la mujer del probador?o si?-Ginny se giro y por la cara que puso se sab a su respuesta.

-Ay madre , si que es ella.-Dijo Ginny .-Vamonos antes de qe nos vea...

-ALLí , LA PELIROJA Y LA RUBIA , ESAS SON LAS PERVERTIDAS MIRONAS!-la señora mayor señaló hacia Luna y Ginny.

-Dadme vuestras cosas , yo os las pago , luego me devolveis el dinero , pero... corred!-Dijo Hermione.

-Vamos Lunaaaa!- Dijo Ginny agarrando de la mano a la rubia y saliendo corriendo por la puerta del centro comercial.  
>Se escondiero detras de unos contenedores y esperaron a que el jaleo pasara.<p>

Finalmente todo pasó y pudieron volver a La Madriguera , todos muertos de sueño , pero bueno , repartieron los cuartos:  
>Harry y Ron dormirían en la habitación de Ron , aunque Harry tendría que dormir en un colchón hinchable . Ginny , por suerte ten a literas , ella dormiría en la de abajo y Hermione en la de arriba. Luna dormiría en a habitación de invitados , mientras que Neville dormiría con George y Fred , en un colchón inflable; también.<p>

Los chicos al fin se fueron a dormir .Las chicas se quedaron un rato mas despiertas, viendo una película romántica , todas con el pañuelo en la mano.

-Ayyyy , que bonito...Ha vuelto a por ella...-Dijo una Luna con ojos soñadores.

-Ojalá Harry hiciera lo mismo por mi...-Dijo Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Y ojalá Ron...-Las dos chicas le dieron al ''pause'' en la pelicula y miraron a Hermione sonrientes , aunque todavia con lagrimas de la emocion.-Ehh , ojalá ... emm... me ...me trajera un refresco , eso si! Tengo una sed...jaja-Dijo Hermione , pero claramente , de nuevo se le veía el plumero.-Bueno , chicas a dormir...que...va siendo hora...-Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse a la cama, pero Ginny se lo impidió.

-No vas a ninguna parte , guapa , no sin antes ... Decirnos a que a venido lo de Ron...

-Em , ya te lo he dicho , el refresco , creo...creo que voy a por uno , si ... eso haré ...

-No , no ,no , no , no- Esta vez fue Luna quien la detuvo-...Somos amigas , nos puedes confesar que te gusta Ron.

-Pero esque a mi no...-Dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-Pero esque a ti no que? , Hermione admite que te gusta Ron , venga Herms , sino , dame una explicación lógica de porque pone en tu diario ''Ron'' con corazoncitos alrededor , o Herms ; por que insultabas de esa forma a Lav...-Hermione le tapo la boca.-NO MENCIONES A ESA PIJA ! Y Ginevra Bilius Weasley... DAME TU UNA EXPLICACIÓ LÓGICA DE PORQUE LEES MI DIARIO!

-Esque no deber as dejarlo por ahí así !-Contestó Ginny .-Y Hermione , comprendo que te cueste admitirte a ti misma que estás enamorada del idiota de mi hermano.-Dijo -Pero es así , lo estás , Hems ,no sabemos cuánto , pero se nota que lo estás desde que lo conocistes y el tambien lo está de ti , Herms , admite que te gusta...  
>-Vale , vale Ginny , esque ...yo ...no me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba hasta hace poco , siempre sentí algo diferente hacia él , y por eso puede que haya sido muy borde con él , pero ...no era mi intención.-Dijo Hermione muy colorada ,mirando a la peliroja , la cual estaba sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga.<p>

-Ves Herms , a que te encuentras mejor?-Sonrió ahora Ginny.

-Si , pero no se os ocurra decirle esto a nadie , es un secreto ,solo lo sabemos nosotras tres y de aqui no sale , vale?

-Vale- Le sonrieron Luna y Ginny mientras la abrazaban.

- Y ahora , vamos a por un refresco ?-Dijo Hermione , por cambiar de tema.  
>-Si , vamos. -Contestó Ginny.<p>

-Emm , chicas , ya que estamos siendo sinceras ...-Dijo Luna comenzando a ruborizarse . - He de decir que a mi me gusta...-se puso como un tomate-que me gusta...Neville.-Las chicas se echaron a reir .-Ya lo sabemos!-Dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unisono.

-Jajajaja , está tan claro como que a mi me gusta Harry!-Dijo Ginny riendo.

- Enserio?-Dijeron las otras dos sarcástica , mientras empezaban una guerra de almohadas , y poco después se durmieron en el salón,por los suelos , llenas de plumas y cada una apoyando la cabeza en una almohada destrozada.

-  
>Esperos los comentarios, porfavor!<p> 


End file.
